The Whole Story As We Don't Know It
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: The Ron/ Hermione view of things from the summer after sixth year. Rated T with a bit of language on the side. Please enjoy and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters included in or out of this fanfic and (sadly) I earn nothing :L Why Is JKRowling Sooooo Brill? :D x

**Summary: **The Ron/ Hermione view of things from the summer after sixth year until, well, we shall see if I get any feedback on the first couple of chapters! Read+Review please xxxxx

Now onto the story, enjoy:

**Hermiones POV:**

"Bye!" I called back to no one in particular, as I left towards the car park of Kings Cross Station with my parents. I knew that the Weasley family were greeting their two youngest family members somewhere behind me. I also knew that Harry Potter, one of my best friends, would currently be being dragged off by his evil aunt and uncle towards their home in Privet Drive. But I knew that, for Harry, Privet Drive would never be his home. His real home would always be Hogwarts, and, by the looks of things, neither of them would be going 'home' anytime soon. In fact, the only person who normally seemed happy to leave school was her other best friend, Ron Weasley. But even he was reluctant to leave this year. Deep down, I was hoping that was because of being apart from me, leaving me for at least two weeks, but that was quite doubtful, seeing as he spent half of the school year with his tongue down Lavender Browns throat, well at least until she backed off because he said my name in his sleep after he was poisoned. Embarrassing, as it was in front of Professor Dumbledore and everyone else, but rather cute all the same. Hogwarts will never be the same without him; the man, the legend, and the reason why we are all going to risk our lives trying to find the horcruxes he never found. Our brief; find those horcruxes... very brief indeed!

I looked out of the window of my parents car, finding that we are on some motorway making our way back home. Home, not really my home anymore, seeing as I cant feel relaxed their, one of the many places i don't feel safe anymore. The only way, in my opinion, to make it safer, would be with Ron, the only place I know I will always feel safe.

**Rons POV:**

And that was it, she was gone and I was here with my family, none of them have any idea that in a couple of months, I might be gone, finding horcruxes with Harry and Hermione. I don't know what to do or where to go or when, which could prove a bad thing in the coming months. And, although I am surrounded by family, I feel more alone than ever. I just have to live for the next to weeks, then I will be seeing Hermione again for the wedding. How am I going to last this long just receiving owls, if that. Of course, when I see her, that will be it, 24/7, not much privacy to dwell with thoughts, but will I mind, will I heck! I still can't believe I spent half my year on Lavender. She wasn't even that good a kisser! Bet Hermione would be miles better. Wonder what it's like, kissing Hermione...

**There you go, my first chapter on my first fanfiction! Read and Review please!**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 2:**Letters by Owl

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

**AN: **Letters between Ron and Hermione during their first couple of days of their summer holidays between 6th and the horcrux hunt year. Hope you enjoy and Read and Review x :D x

**Hermiones POV:**

It feels strange being back here in the muggle world. This first couple of hours have been easy enough, as I can now use magic out of school. Mum and Dad have been amazed by the spells I can now use. I have worked out some possible spells that would protect them this next year, with being related to Harry Potters best friend.

I sent my first owl to Ron a while ago. I'm going to be so lonely without the two of them; I can't wait for a reply.

**Rons POV:**

Oh, how I'd missed my room, in all its orange splendour, though I hadn't missed the ghoul above my room, he never seems to shut up. I eventual escaped to my room when I saw an owl at my window. It was from Hermione, I was sure, as no one else would write to me just after I got home from school.

I let the owl in and I could smell her perfume, and I thought to myself; 'Wow, her room must smell brilliant!' The letter read;

_Dear Ron, _

_ I hope you are having fun seeing your family again, I know it has been a welcome change to be at peace and at home. Please send my regards to the Weasleys, my parents also say hi!_

_ I know it will be a while until I see you and Harry again, but the longer the wait, the greater the moment should be. In the mean time, I think we will both enjoy pen-palling. Please write whenever possible, I know you will be busy with family affairs and such. _

_ Lots of love and best wishes to all of you at the Burrow, have a good summer._

_Hermione _

_ Xx_

Two 'x's'! I just received a letter with two 'x's' at the end... from Hermione Jean Granger! I replied instantly:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Seeing my family again, well it's okay. They all keep commenting on my height, so I have managed to escape to my room. I don't feel as though I can call them my first family anymore, if I'm honest, I feel as though you and Harry are my real family now, and I know that it won't change over our adventures of the next year._

_ I will miss you terribly, along with Harry, and I will see you, well, when I see you I guess._

_ Have a great summer, stay safe and keep writing._

_Ron xx_

Was that too keen, should I have kept it to one 'x', or was two even enough? Nothing I could do, the letter was flying across Ottery St. Catchpole.

**Hermiones POV:**

The pen-palling between Ron and I continued for two weeks until I got a letter from him telling me I could spend the foreseeable future with him and the rest of the Weasleys, starting tomorrow. Although my heart jumped with joy at the invitation, a part of me also saddened me, as that meant that I would have to say my spells tomorrow morning at the latest to wipe their memories of myself for as long as I wished. Wendell and Monica would live a great life in Australia.

The next day, I got up, packed with a wave of my wand, said the spell and left the house. I sat in the bus shelter across the road for a few minutes, making sure they were safe, and then I was gone like the wind.

There you go, thank you to Andrea Weasleyy for her lovely review, keep 'em coming! Read and Review pleaseee!

xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 3: **Of Mornings and Magic

**Disclaimer: ** Still don't own Harry Potter or the characters :L

Read and Review please xxx

**Hermiones POV:**

When I arrived at the Burrow, the sun was only just rising. I had awoken early as to avoid any confusion for my parents. I mean, it would be a tad weird, a strange girl in your house holding a stick to you and your spouse's head right.

I had no key for the Burrow, so I sat on the front lawn and cast a protective circle around myself. The funny thing was that, even though I knew I was safe, I didn't feel as safe as I did in Rons arms, and this confused me.

I evidently dozed off, as the next thing I knew, I was being carried, my body hanging limply in some ones arms. I felt this person enter the house and climb the stairs, and then I was being laid down on a bed. I was soon fast asleep again as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

**Rons POV:**

I was, unusually, the first up, as I wanted Hermiones arrival to be perfect, but as I looked out of the kitchen window, I saw a figure on my front lawn, evidently asleep. I ran out to her to try and wake her, but she would not wake, so I carried her into the house and up to my attic room. She moaned as I laid her on my bed, one of the cutest sounds that had ever left her mouth. I then made an attempt to tidy my room, but found myself lying on my bed and wrapping my arms around Hermiones small frame. She seemed to move into me and let out another moan. I fell asleep almost instantly.

While I was lightly sleeping some hours later, I felt a warm blanket fall on top of me and Hermione. I heard a door close.

**Hermiones POV:**

Morning came and I was surprised to feel strong arms around me in a bright orange room. I sat up quickly enough to bump my head with an object behind me.

"Ay ay ay," I cursed, maving my arm to rub my head when ...

"Morning 'Mione."

I turned around to see Ron Weasley lying next to me. I could feel my face blushing, although inside, so many thoughts ran through my head.

"Umm, good morning, umm, what happened...?"

"You were asleep on the front lawn, so I carried you up here."

I then decided that this was the best ( and the weirdest ) morning of my life so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 4: **The Unsuccessful Flinging Of Gnomes

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter, I was not responsible for cheesy statements and no Gnomes were hurt in the making of this fanfiction x

A cute little scene that came to me after a particularly long car ride, with me waiting in the car in a supermarket car park. Read and Review, advice welcome, all these stories seem to be coming out of my so fast I don't have the time to write it all out. Xx

**Hermiones POV:**

For the next few days, Ginny and I went outside and watched as Fred, George and Charlie tried – and failed – to catch the growing Gnome population of the Burrow lawns. When Ron came out one lunchtime to help, he ended up being dragged across the grass by a particular strong looking Gnome.

"Come have a go, 'Mione," he said after letting go of the Gnome in defeat.

"No way, I'd be hopeless," I giggled with Ginny until I noticed a hand pulling me to my feet.

"No! Ron..." I tried to get away, but he just grabbed my arm and dragged me so I was being pulled along trying to get a Gnome with him.

We eventually caught two, both ended up struggling upside down, held by their feet by Rons free hand. We had failed to notice that everyone inside and out of the house had been interrupted by my screams of laughter and protests, and were watching us.

"Right, so now you have to fling it over that fence as far as possible, like this." He let go of me to fling one of the Gnomes across the fence. It went quite far, but we couldn't have him throwing his the farthest, now could we.

**Rons POV:**

I was glad I was able to throw my Gnome as far as I did, I definitely wanted to impress her, and it seemed to work by the expression on her face.

"Now you try," I said, and as she looked prepared to protest, so I went behind her, placed on hand on her hip while my other gave her the Gnome.

"Let me show you," I whispered in her ear.

It was as if we were totally alone. This close proximity to her made my head go funny. I held her closer to me, so close; she could probably feel my breath on the back of her head as I guided her hand back, ready to fling her Gnome. I heard her breath hitch as my chest came into contact with her back.

"And now," I said, "you just fling."

**Hermiones POV: **

I flung that Gnome as hard as my arm would allow me to, which resulted in me falling backwards and into Rons chest. He caught me and we watched as my Gnome flew across the sky and over the fence.

"By Jove, I think she's got it" I heard Charlie snigger from behind us, and our safe bubble was popped instantly.

I turned to see Ron blushing like a cherry. He smiled down at me, then turned to his siblings and said;

"She's better than you lot put together."

He smiled at me again, then turned on his heels and headed back towards the house.

Read+Review Please:-D x


	5. Chapter 5

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 5: **Flying Into Hugs

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning Harry Potter :L xx

Just some rubbish while I'm going through a writer's block Thanks to all reviewers 3 much lobe to all Hope this isn't too sappy :L x

**Rons POV:**

Moody came around and told us that the rest of the Order was coming and we were going to retrieve Harry.

When we arrived at Privet Drive, Fred, George and I led the way to the door, and Hermione Alohomora'd the lock. Inside was so clean, I felt guilty coming in with mud on my boots.

Next minute, we were drinking polyjuice potion. I watched as Hermione grew slightly and her hair receded. I could feel myself shrinking and I suddenly had trouble with my eyes.

I watched as Hermione (now looking like Harry) got onto the back of Kingsleys broomstick, and it was the first time I had seen Harry looking scared on a broomstick.

When our ride through the sky was over, I could feel blood pouring down my face. Tonks and I missed our Portkey, so we flew over our village. Tonks, being the clumsy girl she was, sent us through a rain cloud. When we landed we were drenched, and we walked all the way home, about 10minutes walk. On the way, Tonks kept telling me how brilliant I was, but I couldn't stop worrying about Hermione, and I knew I wouldn't stop this worrying until I had her in my arms. If anything had happened to her I would kill Kingsley.

When we saw the Burrow, I was relieved to see my Hermione at the window, seemingly washing something in the sink below. She must have felt me looking at her, as she looked up and straight at me. I could see tear stains, where they had obviously run half way down her cheeks when someone had wiped them away, the moisture glistening from the lamp.

She ran from the window and out the door, arms out stretched as she ran into my awaiting arms and new tears streaking down her face. I spun her around, my arms wrapping around her waist.

**Hermiones POV:**

I was washing out a bowl that had been used for Georges ear, when I felt eyes on my forehead. I looked up and let out a gasp or both relief and happiness. I stared at him and Tonks walking up the lawn, they both looked soaked. Why hadn't they picked up their Portkey, I thought he was... I could feel new tears welling up in my eyes as I turned and ran out the door.

I ran into his awaiting arms, and he spun us around, so relieved to know that he was safe, which meant that I was safe. I looked up to his face, noticing the big gash on the side of his face. I reached up to touch it and he flinched.

"Wait," shouted Kingsley. "How do we know it's them?"

"Hermione would know," whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's get some Dittany on that," I said in my mock – motherly tone.

Please Read+Review, I know this chapter isn't my best, but I promise to try harder for number six, Im getting a bit blocked, any ideas? Just give me something to work with

Miss Bee :D xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 6: **The Wedding

**Disclaimer: ** I have no ownage of the amazing Harry P series ;) x

The Wedding Hope You Like, If You Have Any Ideas For The Next Chapter, Please Just Review And Alert And Whatever Else You Do In Your Brilliant Lives :D x

**Rons POV:**

During the days leading up to the wedding, being distracted by housework, the only interactions between Hermione and I were brushes of hands at dinnertime and meetings on the stairs. The first time I really looked at her was when she came down to the wedding, and I was taken away. Her beautiful purple dress hugged her figure in all the right places. The bottom of the dress flared out and fell down to her feet, so she would be free to dance if she wished, which I was glad of. She smiled at me as she walked towards me, and as the rest of the congregation went into the gazebo, she sat next to me, and she looked beautiful.

Why did that Krum have to come and spoil my evening? He led Hermione to the dance floor and I got some horrible flashbacks from the Yule Ball. As they danced joyfully, they were both laughing, but Hermiones eyes always found their way to me instead of him, and I noticed that she didn't laugh the same way with him than it was with me. Finally, the song finished, and a voice rang above everyone else as Dad announced; "Right, okay Weasleys, you know what to do, grab a partner!" A familiar melody started playing, a familiar, Irish tune that was played at all Weasley get togethers. I watched as Ginny pulled up Harry, Bill took Fleur hand in hand and Mum and Dad started dancing as well. Harry looked at me and made a face which told me "Ask her!" A circle was forming in the middle of the dance floor, and I found myself facing her with my hand outstretched. She looked up, seemingly shocked, but took my hand and I pulled her up to the dance floor.

I taught her the complicated steps, and she wasn't half bad, and a quick learner, so by the middle of the tune, she was dancing like a true Weasley! And who could know, maybe one day she would be! Then the dancers split into the circle so that each individual pair could dance in the centre of the circle. When it was our turn, I did my usual jig, but then Hermione shocked us all. She hitched up her dress, kicked off her shoes and started to tap dance/ river dance to the music! Everyone started to clap in time and cheer for her. To finish, I went up behind her and lifted her, wrapping my arms around her and spinning around, they carrying her off to the side of the circle so Ginny and Harry could go. At the end of the dance, everyone clapped and I spontaneously hugged Hermione. During this happy hug, a romantic song started playing in the background. "One for all you lovers tonight, come on Ron!"

I'm going to kill George.

**Hermiones POV:**

My dance with Viktor wasn't as satisfactory as it had been during the Yule Ball. My eyes kept finding Ron, which made me feel better. When I sat down next to Ginny, I had a welcome drink of – unknowingly – Firewhisky. When Rons hand appeared under my nose and pulled me up, we had some good fun, and I think he enjoyed teaching me for once. I certainly astonished most of the Weasleys with my moves, even I was!

"One for all you lovers tonight, come on Ron!" Ron looked ready to murder George. "Okay then George," he called. Then, he took hold of my hand with one of his own, while his other hand was placed carefully on my lower back. "What are you..." I began to ask. " Dancing, you seem quite good at it," he said simply.

We twirled in a tight circle for a while, my hands finding their way to his shirt, while his hands wound themselves tighter around my middle, my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

**Rons POV:**

How wonderful it felt, to have her so close. I rested my head on Hermiones and hummed along to the song. I sang a few duff notes and she looked at me and smiled. I could have kissed her right then, our faces slowly coming together, but the music died, and the guests around us started to dance quicker to a faster song. I looked down at Hermione, and she just said; "I'll go get us some Butterbeers." She moved away towards the drinks table, and I could feel the emptiness in my arms.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I'm still thinking up stuff for the next chapter, and hopefully will be able to update in the next 4 days read+review 3 x


	7. Chapter 7

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 7: **Number 12

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly I am not JKRowling, I am Miss Bee, and one main difference between us is the fact that her stories are original and wicked as a bean I am officially in love (not literally) with JKR! I own nought 3

So, what will happen in Grimmauld Place? What do you think? Thanks so much for all your alerts/favouritisms/reviews, I love you most when it comes between you guys and chocolate (and that's saying something!) Let us get on with the story shall we Romione fans? As always, much love xoxoxox

**Rons POV:**

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming"

I didn't say goodbye to anyone from the wedding, as between Kingsley's patronus' announcement and Apparating to Tottenham Court Road, I was fighting my way through the crowd looking for Hermione, then Harry. As Harry, Hermione and I walked down Tottenham Court Road, we heard some drunken guys across the road leering at Hermione, and it made me feel ill.

I pulled her down in the cafe as spells started firing around us from the two Death Eaters. We got up and fought, and both went down. When she wiped their memories, there was a look of remorse in her eyes, as if she was thinking of something that reminded her of the situation, when she did the same to her parents. I then vowed to myself that, whatever it took, I would help find Hermiones parents, no matter what.

When we Apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, we were greeted to Dumbledore was looking at us and started to ward us off. When he disappeared, I looked at Hermione, and she looked terrified, just like Harry, though he had a bit of sadness in his face as well, the subject of Dumbledore was still a sore point to make. We went into the sitting room and I went out to the bathroom to get changed into my pyjamas. I came back in and passed Hermione, who walked into the bathroom after me with her night clothes. As I walked into the living room, I saw Harry setting out his sleeping bag and noticed he had put his slightly apart from the other two bags. Harry turned and walked to wait outside the bathroom door for Hermione to finish. I turned and looked at the two sleeping bags left for me and Hermione, in front of the Bluebell Flames Hermione was famous for. The made the room brighter, but the shadows were also making the room look creepier, with a slight blue tint to the surroundings. I put Hermiones sleeping bag on some cushions I pulled from the sofa; I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She walked in and smiled at me, and the dingy room suddenly brightened. I smiled back at her, and she looked down at her sleeping bag.

"Why is my sleeping bag on the cushions? Ron..."

"I thought you might be a bit more comfortable."

"Well," she said. "Thanks." She smiled weakly, and looked around the living room. Then, she walked over to the now cushion-less couch, sat down, and put her head in her hands. Without realising how I got there, I was sitting next to her with my arms around her, trying to comfort her. I knew it must be difficult, having to go on the run for who knows how long with two teenage boys who were often grumpy and rude to her, having to send her parents away to the other side of the world, and having the only happiness that we might feel for some time ruined by those bloody Death Eaters. I rested my cheek on her quivering head, gently rocking her back and forth.

**Hermiones POV:**

Why did those stupid Death Eaters have to come and ruin Bill and Fleurs happiness? What was the point, what were we going to do during a wedding, it wasn't really the place where we would plot again He Who Must Not Be Named? I knew I shouldn't be such a coward, and that fear of a name is the same as fear of the thing itself, and I knew that right now I couldn't be more scared, but still. As soon as the announcement came from Kingsley that the Ministry had fallen, I heard someone shout my name from a place to my right. I screamed for him; "Ron, Ron, RON!" Someone bumped into me behind me, then turned and grabbed my hand. I was scared that it was a Death Eater, but I plucked up my courage and looked into his face... "Ron!"

"No time, got to find Harry, to get us out of here," He shouted over the voices now ringing through the gazebo. We spied Harry; I grabbed his hand and Disapparated on the spot.

We had landed in Tottenham Court Road, and running to an alleyway to get changed was quite a job in my lovely dress. We made it to a cafe, where we were attacked by Death Eaters, and I had to ask myself if I could ever live a normal life, as a normal, teenage wizard. Then I decided that was totally stupid, as wizards aren't normal in the first place. Wiping the memories of the Death Eaters was painful, as it didn't feel right, to perform the spell again on such different people, totally the opposite of my parents. That subject was still a tense subject, so I forgot about it and decided to concentrate on where we would go.

12 Grimmauld Place was where we ended up, and having a most unwelcoming greeting from the dead Dumbledore, basically telling us to buzz off. We didn't, and laid down our sleeping bags in the living room. Ron went off to get changed, and Harry wouldn't speak much, he just straightened out his sleeping bag and sat on the sofa. When Ron came out of the bathroom, I went in to get changed. I dared myself to look in the mirror, dared myself to look at the pretty face I had seen in the mirror just hours before totally ruined by travel, my perfect hair knotty and tangled. The face that stared back at me was not that happy person, preparing for a wedding just hours before, this was the face of a worried, tired person, preparing to face the journey of a life time with my two favourite people in the world. I decided that the last part was true and made me feel more confident, and I walked out the bathroom with a little happier than I had been. That happiness faded as I looked at the face that greeted me outside the door from Harry. I felt for him, I really did. He didn't choose this destiny, and he must be feeling slightly guilty for dragging Ron and me into it, but we had told him time and time again that we would never complain, that we were happy to help, as the loyal friends we were. I walked into the living room and smiled at Ron, he smiled back at me and it was then I noticed my sleeping bag. "Why is my sleeping bag on the cushions? Ron..."

"I thought you might be a bit more comfortable," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, thanks." I added. What a nice thing to do, so polite. It made me get emotional, he was thinking of me and my comfort and how I would sleep and it was all too much. I sat down on the sofa, which was quite uncomfortable, seeing as the seat cushions had been used to make my bed, and rested my head on my hands. He walked over to me and was at my side, comforting me within seconds, always there for me, which made my cry more, because I knew that it would only ever be friendship and loyalty that lied between us. As I sank into his arms, I started to think of how he must feel. He must feel so much worse than me, having to be away from his family, not knowing if they were safe or not, at least I knew that, in Australia, my parents would be okay. He must be missing all his brothers and Ginny terribly, he has spent most of his life sharing a building with one of them, and when I thought more deeply into it, I should be the one comforting him, and this fact made me feel selfish. But as I clung to him, I felt almost happy, like we would see all of the people we were missing again, a sort of light at the end of the tunnel, which made me forget to cry.

"Now, what was that about, eh?" asked Ron, looking at me now, his blue eyes reflecting my brown ones.

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter. Shall we get into our bags; Harry will be back in a minute?" He looked at me, and I knew he could tell that there was something wrong, and was prepared to ask questions, but he didn't and climbed into the sleeping bag next to my raised one. As I climbed into mine, I saw him shuffle towards my bag out of the corner of my eye, which made me chuckle.

**Rons POV:**

When she stopped crying, she wiped away her tears and faced me.

"Now, what was that about, eh?" I asked her, looking directly into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter. Shall we get into our bags; Harry will be back in a minute?" I knew that there was something, but decided not to ask, and it would come out soon enough, and I got into my sleeping bag and, when she wasn't looking, edged my bag towards hers. As she got settled down, she turned to me and said in a small voice; "Ron?"

"Yup," I said, looking at the mass of brown hair that was falling over the cushion. She pushed the hair aside and said; Promise that you'll always be there."

At that moment, Harry walked in, mumbled something that was probably something along the lines of "G'night." Hermione reached for her wand, extinguished the Blue Flames, making the room pitch black apart from the break in the curtains, which came to light Hermiones hand, that was lolling over the side of the cushions. I intertwined my fingers with, and she squeezed my hand affectionately. The feeling of her dainty fingers in my big hand felt strange, felt nice. I listened to her breath low down until i felt sleep over power me.

Thank You for reading Ch7! This is the longest chapter I have done so far, did you notice? Don't forget to click on the review button, I know you can see it, don't be lazy, click it, I accept anonymous reviews. Keep reading people 3 x


	8. Chapter 8

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

**Chapter 8: **Piano Playing

**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter isn't mine; let's just accept that I am Miss E Bee Not J K Rowling! I am also not Beethoven, as he is dead, and I (I hope) am still alive! Much love :D x

So, a bit of an insight on what I think should have happened in a bit more detail during the scene in Deathly Hallows in which Hermione is teaching Ron how to play the piano...

**Hermiones POV:**

After a few days of dusting and tidying, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was feeling more comfortable and homely. I was taking a rest one day, checking my accuracy on the Rune translation of The Tales of Beedle the Bards; Three Brothers, when I heard a noise. Not an annoying noise, a lovely sound that I felt like I hadn't heard in years; music. The 'music' came from the Bechstein grand piano in the corner of the Dining Room, an instrument that I had thought broken or out of tune. I looked at the pianist to find it to be none other than one particular red haired by the name of Ronald Weasley, who was staring right back at me.

"I didn't know you could play?" I enquired.

"I don't," he said, walking over to me. "Teach me." He took hold of my hand and gently pulled me towards the piano. He made the stool bigger and we sat down next to each other.

I started to play a piece I knew from when I used to be taught at primary school; Beethoven's Fur Elise. He started to copy me an octave higher, soon getting the hang of the melody, then moving onto the chords, and within half an hour he had cracked the chorus.

"I'm going to bed," came a feeble voice behind us.

"Oh, night Harry," I said, spinning on the spot and hugging him tightly. I felt him nod to Ron behind me.

"See you tomorrow," he shrugged as he ambled through the door and up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

After a while of dawdling on the piano, I leant against Ron, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the stool and let out a yawn. Next minute, I was being flung over Rons shoulder.

"No, Ron, what are you doing, .Down," I whispered, not wanting to wake Harry above us, hitting him with my fists balled.

"I just figured you'd be tired, what with that lion yawn you just performed missy," he joked. "Here's your stop, miss, you can give me the change in the morning." He dropped me gently into my sleeping bag, still in the same position on top of the cushions as the first night. Ron and I had decided to sleep downstairs because a) Ron wanted to be able to hear any intruders and I didn't feel safe in a strange room in this strange, unfamiliar house without Ginny to sleep with, and I think Ron was happy for the company.

"I haven't even changed yet, or cleaned my teeth, and you don't want to have to answer to my father," I protested, as he tucked me in.

"I don't think that in these troubled times, anyone will kill you for not brushing those pearly whites, and I am the only one who has to deal with your breath, and honestly it isn't bad, seeing as you haven't missed one night in your life for brushing your teeth, even though I still can't understand why you haven't just put an anti-plaque charm on them, like my Mum did for me when I was two."

I hadn't known him to ever speak that much! The lights went out with a click of his Diluminator. "Well, I was told," I giggled. "Night, then" He found my hand in the dark.

"Good night, 'Mione."

**Rons POV:**

Just watching her sit there was aggravating. She was doing it again; reading. The Tales of Beedle the Bard couldn't be that interesting now surely. I mean, when I was six, I was fascinated by Babbitty Rabbitty, but now? I decided I needed to distract her with one thing I knew she loved more than reading, her secret pleasure: music. Her expression after I played that simple C chord was priceless; true surprise.

"I didn't know you could play?" she said.

"I don't," I said as I walked towards her, holding out my hand. "Teach me." She took my hand, letting me lead her to the piano in the corner. As we sat on the stool, lock of her hair fell of its perch behind her ear, and I had to try very hard not to put it back in place behind her small ear. As we sat in silence, she stared longingly at the ivory keys, brushing her fingers over them, looking like she was thinking of all the songs that she new, and trying to dumb the Mozart down for me. She started to play a classical piece I believed was by some famous muggle with the name of a dog. I started to copy her and we kept playing the chorus and I was quite impressed that I got the hang of it quite quickly, for me. I casually placed my hand on the part of the stool behind her, and this closeness elated me. Soon after, Harry came in to say goodnight. He still isn't in a happy state, but me and 'Mione will sort him out over the next however long it will be.

As we carried on playing, Hermione leant against me and her legs dangled from the stool, her toes just scrapping the floor. She was so small next to me, yet our bodies seemed to match, like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. She yawned lazily and looked like she was ready to close those beautiful brown eyes, so I decided she needed to get to bed. I moved slightly, and then hoisted her up over my shoulder. She cried out in a hushed tone, instructing me to put her down at once, banging on my upper back with her fists, so I let her down, in her bed. She complained about not changing into her pyjamas, about not cleaning her teeth. So like a dentist's daughter. I explained about no one caring about her smelly breath in the current climate. I flicked off the lights with my Diluminator.

"Night then," she said. I routed around in the dark for her hand.

"Good night, 'Mione."

I always had a peaceful sleep holding that hand. So peaceful, I was beginning to wonder how I had ever slept at all without holding Hermiones hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Whole Story As We Don't Know It**

Hello people of the world! I am on my way to writing new chapters for this, and maybe even some new material could be coming your way, so make sure you all add me to your Author Alert lists and Story Alert lists and whatever because:

I enjoy getting those emails that say "some random person has just made your day by adding you to their Author/ Story Alert list" and

More feedback from you= inspiration to write= you get your story quicker! It's a very quick and easy process!

And what inspired me to write to you all after months of no responses (by the way, I am dreadfully sorry for that, my bad) you may ask yourself? I just looked at the polls of how many people used to read my stories and how many do now, and it made me feel sad because I used to have that, and now I have NOTHING! Well, obviously not nothing, as whoever is reading this must care a little for this story of mine. Anyway, to finish, I would like to reassure you all that I will update as soon as I can; Xmas holidays are coming up (Happy Chrimbo) and I will need something to do between revising for mocks and opening prezzies! Have a good couple of how many days it may be until we 'meet' again, and I hope that this didn't waste too much of your time.

Regards

Miss Bee xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S: Just because a story wasn't provided doesn't mean you don't have to review! Even if you just want to wish me merry Christmas, anything will do as long as it's from you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys….yes….yes I know I haven't been here, please don't….ouch…..not there ow…oooo… I am so sorry, I am a terrible writer! Please hit me with all your hatred and disappointment because I deserve it. But I'm here now, so it's all fine. Anyway, I have had the most terrible case of writers block, it has been horrendous with this story, ideas just wouldn't come and my mind refused to cooperate! IN the end I decided to skip the Ministry chapter all together because I wasn't inspired by it at all, and to be fair there isn't much Romione action in the anyways. Moving on, I have a new twitter account: Miss_Bee_xx, feel free to follow me, right now I am called Hidden Horcrux. I tweet often, I love it, so please do follow me to check on updates and to just keep you posted really on what bugs me in my day to day life. So, here it is, the long awaited chapter, hope it is up to your expectations xx**

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

So, here we are. In a tent. In the middle of nowhere. I had completely freaked out when I felt Yaxley's hand gripping my ankle, he just would not let go! Therefore, coming here; not letting him follow us, take us, torture us, maybe even kill us, seemed like a legitimate solution. Well, at the time, anyway.

We've been in this patch of forest a week and we have planned to move out first thing tomorrow, as we can't Apparate due to Ron's condition. Oh, poor Ron! Half the time he looks like he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. I think we're all running out of conversation topics and it's only been about seven days!

Unfortunately, we are still as stumped about this locket as we were a month ago. We have tried every spell I could think of, setting it on fire, Ron even went Muggle on us and dropped a rock on it in his attempt to help, but to no avail.

Somehow, these boys, sorry, men that I am living with aren't the same as we were a month ago either, we've all grown up so much. Yet somehow I feel suddenly separate from them, my best friends, for the first time since that bloody troll. Like their difference in anatomy has somehow distanced me from them, and I don't like it one bit. Being on our own here makes me feel so lonely, especially when they're off doing boy things. For example, the way that they are fine to just walk around in just their underpants, while I feel I always have to have a towel wrapped around me, or a jumper on, never revealing anything. Just feeling so self-conscious, all the time, it's just not right.

I can also feel some tension rising, but it's probably just to do with living in such a small space. It's rather cramped, and it somehow seems much smaller than it did when all the Weasleys, Harry and I were in here for the Quidditch World Cup two or three years ago. I often wake up to the smell of 'boy' in a morning, and it's getting old.

"I'm going on patrol, I'll see you later."

It was Harry, breaking my thought bubble as he sauntered past my chair to the flap of the tent, relieving Ron of his duty.

"You know you don't have to go on look out, you shouldn't expose that arm to too much chill," I 'mummed' as he so greatly puts it.

"I'm fine, 'Mione! Honestly," he sighed, coming to sit on the floor, his back leaning against the seat of my chair. "Hogwarts: A History again? Really Hermione?"

"Shut up, it's interesting and I love it like you love Quidditch, and I don't complain about you doing that…much. Anyway, I think it's about time I change that bandage."

**Ron's P.O.V:**

It had been a bloody crap couple of days. First, I get splinched to within an inch of my life on my sodding arm, and then we're forced to live in this stupid bloody tent. I don't tell them this, but I miss my family, especially my Mum, how sad is that, I must be bloody depressed. The voice in my head is sniggering, but if it had been away from its family, with no contact what-so-ever as I have, then this situation would have a totally different feeling. Great, now I'm talking in my head about the voice in my head in my head. Yes, it does make sense.

Sitting out on lookout was when I really get to think, the only time when I am completely alone. Well, the others are just on the other side of some flimsy waterproof fabric, but I still feel alone, and it's nice, sometimes. But it still doesn't make it fun, or any bloody warmer.

"Hey, I'll take over now, shall I?" asked Harry, steaming mug in his hands. I wasn't one to refuse the warmth of Hermiones Blue Flames, or her anything for that matter. Harry sat down where I had been as I entered what I call the "Second Heaven" stage of the night, where your body goes from being freezing to comfortably hot in ten seconds. And there she was, nestles with her book, Hermione, her brown curls tinged with a blue light from the flame jar leant on her armrest. I went and sat down next to her after she commented on my unnecessary lookout job, head leant back happily as we continued our lazy conversation until she moved to get the Dittany for my arm. I always dreaded this part, why did it have to hurt so much? She tried her best to be gentle, but it was hard not to flinch from the pain. Hermione came and knelt down opposite me as I sat up slowly.

"Here we are," she sighed, unsuccessfully trying to pull up my shirt sleeve. I chuckled and just pulled the whole thing over my head, leaving me half naked. She smirked up at me, and then busied herself examining my wounds. As she pulled at a loosened bandage, I winced unconsciously and she looked up apologetically. "I am sorry Ron, but this has to be done. Try taking off the locket, here, I'll take it." Hermione reached her hands around my neck in search of the chain, leading me into her chocolate brown eyes; glistening slightly in the blue flames. She sighed again gently as she found the chain and pulled it over my head, moving to put it over her own. "Why don't we be free, hey? Just for one night," I asked, carefully taking the horcrux from her grasp and placing it on the floor in a pile of metal by her curled up feet. She nodded, and then quickly ripped off the offending bandage. I swore, looking at her through slanted eyes questioningly. She just gave me the 'had-to-be-done' shrug and, more gently this time, pulled off another, apologising constantly.

Once I was free of the dirty bandages, she picked up a cloth and began dabbing Dittany on my open cuts around my arm and upper chest.

"Do you think Harry knows what he's doing?" I asked suddenly out of the blue. She stopped, looking up at me through startled eyes.

"I…I..," she spluttered. "I'm not…entirely sure that…that he does…no. But, in faith we must trust." She finished more confidently, then returned to her motions, but I could see in her eyes and overall expression that she was in another world.

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

I was taken aback by his query. I had to think it over myself for a minute to get my story straight. I wanted to reassure Ron, but at the same time not get his into a feeling of false security.

"I'm not entirely sure he does, no," I eventually said. Seeing Ron's sudden worried expression, I finished with; "but, in faith we must trust." He seemed to calm down a bit then, trusting my judgement, which I found nice, at least he trusts me. But, more importantly, what did he think? He must have an opinion. After about five minutes of doubting my mind whilst tending his wounds, he chuckled. "Penny for 'em." He looked me straight in the eyes with those big blue pools and I almost keeled over; it was as though he could see right through me, right into my soul, past the calm demeanour, like looking through water on a calm clear day. I looked away, into that ginger hair I loved so dearly; shocked by the deepness of just one look, ten back into his eyes. "I would say, if I knew what I was thinking," I shrugged eventually, gaining another chuckle from him.

And that was it. We sat in near silence as I attended to his arm and chest, laying down the newly cleaned bandages neatly until I had finished, then moving on to talking nonchalantly about anything and everything until we fell asleep.

**General P.O.V:**

Harry walked in four hours later to see his two best friends led down, Hermiones head on Ron's bandaged chest, a lazy smile plastered on both their faces as Ron snored gently, their legs entangled. A happy sight, Harry thought to himself as he went about making a pot of tea.

**I know it mayn't be as long as some of my other chapters from long ago, but it's a start. Don't forget to follow me: Emma_Bee_xx and tweet me if you read this or any of my other stories, okay? You promise me? Good children. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a horrid person, stop throwing carrots at me! Just be grateful that I'm back, it's taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get to this stage, I've had GCSE's to deal with, and it's not over yet I'm afraid. Oh, and I don't own anything, and this chapter especially is set in modern day. So here it is, enjoy:**

**Ron's POV:**

The next few weeks passed and we could all feel the great weight on our shoulders intensify. It came up to a day sometime in mid-Autumn, when we were all beginning to miss home comforts and our families. I took to listening to our small crackly radio, relishing in the comfort of the quiet crackling sound against the voice of a man called Chris Evans, to the obvious dismay of the other two.

"Ron, could you please turn that down? I'm trying to read," asked Hermione, her eyes skimming over the radio briefly before returning to her page. "But it's an interview with this welsh guy called Tom Jones, he sounds alright! I don't want to miss…" I began before she shouted; "Turn that bloody racket down or it goes out the tent and into the river! I'm trying to read Hog…" "Hogwarts: A History, yes I know, but you've read that a million times, whereas there is a high chance that I will never hear this again, so if you could just…" I began, before being interrupted again. "Just what? What do you want me to do, Ronald? Leave you alone?! You know what, fine, I'll leave you alone," she finished, before tugging her paperback under her arm and exiting the tent.

I, being stubborn, decided she could sort out her mood on her own, and went back to the Tom Jones interview. When that ended, I decided to swap to the Wizard Channel, which as if on cue, started my favourite Weird Sisters song, coincidentally the song that was playing when Hermione stopped dancing with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year. The song was cut short, interrupted by the list of missing Witches, Wizards and Muggles that was too long to think about comfortably, lasting for ten whole minutes. When it reached the end I sighed with relief, glad that I didn't know too many of the names mentioned, and none of them belonged to my family. But still, poor old Christopher Smith, he used to run the ancient Muggle-style sweet shop in Ottery St Catchpole, I used to go there every week on a Tuesday. I remember it all so vividly; the glass jars overcrowding the wall shelves, filled to the brim with sweets of all shapes, sizes and colours: liquorice, flying saucers, and gobstoppers as big as your fist three times over! It was all a little boy of four could dream of, but now it was gone.

I came to the realisation that that could happen to anyone, that You Know Who could manipulate anything until he got what he wanted. I suddenly thought to my friends and family, people from Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione. No, surely not Hermione, she was mine, or would be if my heart had control over my mouth. I knew I had to go apologise to her, it was the right thing to do.

I stood straight away, a confused look gained from Harry, who through all this had been examining his Snitch, unaware of my revelation. Then I set out towards the great outdoors, all set on finding Hermione and apologising straight out, totally forgetting about the new Weird Sisters "magical" single that was apparently coming out to keep up the spirits of the Wizarding World. I couldn't lose her.

**Hermione's POV:**

"…You know what, fine, I'll leave you alone," I shouted at Ron, before storming out into the cold air, book under my arm, angry at his selfishness. It must have been around October time, because the leaves were still turning, and birds were still singing in the trees, despite the calm frost threatening to bite at any revealed flesh, but too weak to send shivers down my spine.

I looked up into the nearest tree that was still in our safe bubble. It looked good enough for a reading spot, so I raced forward, put my book between my teeth and began my ascent. I was up about five branches when one snapped under my feet. I swore under my breath, praying I wouldn't crash to the ground clumsily and die tragically. I told myself to cut the melodrama and get on with it; I had lived through my mini heart attack and I could safely move to the next branch.

I soon reached a large thick branch in a spot of sunlight where I could read undistracted and alone.

Oh, I always hated the description of the duel between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, why did friends have to fight? I then thought how their situation related so much to Ron and mines', apart from the fact that I'm pretty sure Gryffindor wasn't in love with Slytherin, or vice versa! Wait…no, I'm not in love with Ron, it's just a silly teenage girl crush, it will pass and nothing will come of it, what a stupid thing to think!

I put down my book, thinking about what concoction I could make with my limited supply of ingredients when I realised I had no idea how to get down from my tree.

Luckily, Ron came out of the tent two minutes later, obviously looking for something else. Honestly, silly man, always loses things! I was about to ask what was up, freak him out a bit, when he started mumbling to himself. I tuned in just in time to hear my name and an apology, like he was trying to figure out how to say sorry. I was so shocked I completely forgot that I was hidden. "What brought this on?" He jumped about a foot in the air, swearing loudly before looking up with searching eyes into my neat little tree hideout. "Bloody hell Hermione! What you doing up there?" "You told me, basically, to shove off, so I did and somehow ended up in this tree." He looked up at me, bemused slightly, most likely by the fact that on a normal day I would never climb anything, never mind a tree!

He muffled a laugh, shaking his head. "You know, you can be pretty bonkers, Hermione Granger." I threw him a mock scowl. "So, you never answered my question. Why are you planning an apology?" "That wasn't the question," he responded, grinning. Then his grin faded as he continued; "I was just listening to the list of names on that bloody radio and it occurred to me that it could, theoretically, happen to anyone, and we don't know how many days we have left until we are found out or whatever. Therefore, I figured that now wasn't the time to be having petty arguments. So I'm sorry for being selfish and unreasonable."

"I'm sorry too, Ron," I replied. "It has been hard, and most likely it will get harder over the next couple of months, but I think, for Harry at least, we should stop acting like an old married couple and get on with it."

"Well said," he smiled. "Now, come down and I'll try and help with the dinner, just as an extra sorry."

"Believe me, Ronald, helping me with dinner would only add to the old married couple arguments we have been having. However, you could help me get down from this tree."

"Right, help you down. Right! Ummm, how do I do that exactly?"

**Ron's POV:**

I ran over in my head different plans to get her down from that blasted tree. I thought about climbing up there myself and guiding her down. Or maybe just staying up there with her, live in that tree forever and a day, all we'd need was each other. She's all that I need. Then I remembered about the bandages around my bad arm, so that plan went out the window. Okay, let's try something else.

"Hermione," I called up to her. "I want you to jump." "You want me to WHAT?! Are you trying to kill me?!" she called down, slightly outraged. "It's the only thing I can think of without climbing up and rescuing you, which I can't do thanks to my arm. Come on, you just trust me." She looked down at me. "I trust you," she replied. "Great! Right, you need to hang by your arms from that branch. Yes, good there you go!" I encouraged as she dangled from the tree. "Let go when I tell you to, alright Hermione? Okay, right, three…two…one…drop!"

She closed her eyes as she fell, no doubt waiting to crash to the ground, until her eyelashes fluttered open and she gasped as she found herself in mid-air. She looked down at me and my wand that was pointing at her.

"Oh, wow Ron! Well done! Something else clever, I'll have to start a list," she chuckled. "At least we know you can definitely pronounce Windargium Leviosa correctly now." "Shush you! Anyway, that lists going to get bloody long, my cleverness has been making a regular appearance lately," I grinned, folding my non-wand arm. "Ha Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Now can I please get back on the ground?!" "Since you asked so nicely," I said.

Once she was safely back on the ground next to me, she collapsed on the floor, enjoying the rays of sunlight shining onto the ground. I joined her there, the feeling of Hermiones energy next to me more warming than the suns' rays. I moved my hand, bumping mine with hers, and she clasped it gently. "Thank you Ron," she whispered, nestling into my arm and closing her eyes. "Believe me," I said. "It's no problem."

**So there we have it, the end of chapter 11! As if we're only on chapter 11 and I started this fic over a year ago! I need to sort that out! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I'll get some more material to you all soon. Don't forget to get in touch! xx **

3


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, another chapter! Exciting times! I think I'll just get on with it. Oh, but don't forget to follow me or whatever on twitter Miss_Bee_xx and PM me and REVIEW! Enjoy, and if you don't, or you do enjoy it immensely, TELL MEEEEE! Cheers xx**

**Hermione's POV:**

Just another day in our tent. It had started like any other. I was on patrol, and it was around quarter to seven when Harry came out to relieve me of my post. I stepped in, glad of the warmth that welcomed and enveloped my body.

Ron was on his bed, listening to his radio again, his ears perked towards the sound of the names being read out from the 'Missing' list. He had that face on him again; the face that meant him and Harry had had another go at each other, clearly shown by his deep scowl and hunched shoulders. "What was it about this time?" I asked curiously. This was sadly becoming a more regular occurrence. "Same as always," he replied dully, not looking up from his scuffed trainers. "You really need to stop provoking him; he's under a lot of stress as it is..." I began. "Under a lot of stress?! I've had to leave my home, my school, my friends and vulnerable family! He has no one to miss!" he gesticulated.

A ruffling of cloth signalled Harry's arrival. "If you're going to talk about me, at least understand what you're talking about. I do miss people, I know how you're feeling…" stressed Harry. "No you don't! You have no bloody idea what I have had to go through just to be here! You're putting Hermione and me in danger just by breathing the same air as us!" shouted Ron.

"Well go on then!" retorted Harry. "Go back to the Burrow. Back to your Mummy. Back to safety. I can manage on my own." "Fine, yeah, I think I will actually," huffed Ron, moving to collect up his belongings. I tried to talk some sense into him: "Ron, don't be stupid, you can't go back! You're supposed to be suffering from some terrible case of Spatergroit! You can't just waltz in there, there will most definitely be Death Eaters surrounding the perimeter!" By this time he had finished his packing and was stood at the door.

"Come on, 'Mione, get packing so we can get as far away from this git as fast as possible." I looked at him, bewildered. "You can't be serious?!" I asked shakily.

He looked at me, then at Harry, then back at me, a disbelieving look on his face. "Oh, I see how it is! Don't worry; I'll just get out of the way shall I? Let you two have a bit of fun, that it?" "No, Ron, you've got the wrong end of the stick! He's practically my brother, you know that!" I tried reasoning with him desperately. "Then come with me!"

There was a pause. I was torn between love and friendship but I knew I had to do the honourable thing that would save the Wizarding World. "Ron, we made a commitment. I don't know about you, but I want to win this war and have it over with! Now, just unpack and we can sort this all out civilly, yeah?" He just stared at me for a while. "No, Hermione, I can't do that." And then he left the tent. I stood for a minute, totally shell-shocked before following him out of the tent into the rain.

"RON? RON! PLEASE! Ronald Weasley, stop right there, or I swear to god I'll Stupefy you're arse off," I screamed at him. He stopped and slowly turned towards me, now drenched in the water from the clouds, a blank look on his wet face, his eyes staring right into mine. "Why won't you come with me? Why can't I have one thing? One bloody thing?" he said, his voice growing louder with each syllable.

"We can't give up on Harry; I can't just leave him to his own devises! He'd be dead within the month!" I reasoned, walking slowly towards him. "Don't come near me," he shouted, his voice squeaking near the end. "What's wrong Ron?" I asked, keeping up my pace towards him despite his protest. "Please Hermione, don't come any closer, I can't…" he trailed off.

"It's okay, Ron. I know you're scared, we all are! I know exactly how you feel. Just please, come back inside. I'll make us some tea, we can all..." I began. "Hermione, don't you understand? I don't want to make up with him. I don't need Harry, I need my family. I need to protect my family," he shouted. "But what about us?" I screamed at him. That caught him, and he paused for a moment before replying. "I can't protect my family without you, because you are my family. But if you don't leave here with me; you won't just lose me and our friendship, but your life. Don't you see, 'Mione, it's too dangerous here, you aren't safe! You must have realised that that tent won't hold forever."

We stared at each other for a minute, in amidst the sound of the heavy rain against our clothes and the earth, the sounds of the forest. "Please don't leave me, Ron," I sobbed, my face soaked through tears and rain.

"Come with me, 'Mione! We'll find somewhere to go, back home maybe?! Or Australia, find your parents! All you have to do is take my hand and we could be gone from this place, from this war, leave it all behind and find something new! Run away with me, Hermione!" he said, holding out his hand.

"He's gone," I sighed, coming into the tent five minutes later. And he had. He had gone. HE had left us. Left me.

That night I cried harder than I ever had before. I missed him already, which felt pathetic; I was supposed to be a strong, powerful, fighting woman! But that night I just wasn't.

**So, there you go, he's gone. This chapter isn't how JKR wrote it because I thought it was written perfectly the way it was in Deathly Hallows, and it was pretty much all Hr/R anyway, so I just spiced it up a bit, although the inspiration was of course her awesomeness! What do you think? My parents forced me to let them read it because they heard me sobbing and wondered what the fuss was all about. Needless to say they enjoyed it, but of course I'm their daughter, they have to like it otherwise they'd be crap parents! One thing they did ponder on was what Spatergroit was. I have no idea how to spell that by the way, I don't have my copy of DH with me, but if you know the real spelling, let me know ASAP! Oh, and sorry that this is only Hermiones POV, but I couldn't bring myself to write what Ron thought on the situation, I think it was probably obvious. I'm actually really excited for you all reading this! Strangely, I enjoy making myself cry with things that I write, it makes it seem more real. But that's just me being a hopeless romantic. Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed it, if you follow me on twitter Miss_Bee_xx then you should here regular updates on everything Potter! Don't forget to review! xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, chapter thirteen huh?! Supposed to be bad luck…maybe we shouldn't focus on that too much. Anyway, it's getting nearer to September isn't it? Very sad to see that my summer is almost over! So what have you all been up to? Anything Potterific, anybody? I went to the Warner Bros Studios a couple of weeks ago and I cried at…well, everything! Good crying, happy crying mostly! But then there was the tugging on my heartstrings because I knew that, as long as the films and books are concerned, it's been over for over a year. It only just dawned on me, as I was strolling through the building that our fandom is dying. But you all have to swear to me that we, as a fandom and a family, will stay together through crisis after crisis. I also hope you'll stay with me as I write this and many other stories and add them to the internet, or at least if you think I'm crap then tell me I'm crap! Because I'd like to know what you think, genuinely! So, you can review me, PM me, tweet me ( Miss underscore Bee underscore xx) or whatever! Just get in touch, ASAP! Haha, hope you enjoy xx**

**Ron's POV:**

I run into the Green Squirrel Inn and bang the door shut behind me, escaping the Snatchers successfully for another day.

"Hey sonny, what can I get you?" asks the innkeeper behind the bar in a broad Lancashire accent.

"Hi! Wouldn't happen to have a room would you?" The man looks down at his book open on the counter and runs his finger down the centre of the page.

"You're in luck, I got one free, just for tonight though, I got a reservation in for tomorrow lunch, you'll have to be out pretty quick int' mornin'."

"Yeah, that'd be great! How much?" I quickly asked, eager to get out of the crowded room and into my room alone; crowds weren't a good place to be if you were one of the most wanted wizards in Britain.

"30 quid, not including any food or drink or whatever you buy in here." He replied.

"That's fine! You want the money now or later?" Half an hour later, I find myself alone in the little room I had been assigned to, sat on the windowsill looking at the stars. This is, as usual, the time when _she_ comes into my mind. Every night, without fail, Hermione Granger fades into my thoughts. She's always there, but it comes on strongest when I'm alone and unoccupied. I just wish I could explain, apologize! I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her. Harry and her are just friends, like siblings, that all, and I know that now, it's just…that locket didn't agree with me… I wasn't thinking straight! I couldn't control my mind anymore! It was…I just…left. I left. Stupid boy. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," I whimpered into my chest, digging my fists into my eyes, elbows on my knees.

With my eyes closed, I notice the glowing from behind my eyelids disappear. I sit up, automatically alert to my surroundings. I look down and notice my pocket is alight. The Deluminator. I take it from its home in my pocket and cradle it in my hands, staring at it; glowing on and off. Then, a harmonious cry shattered the silence in the room. It took me a minute to figure out where the sound was coming from; the Deluminator, during which time the cries turned to words.

"Ron!"

My name. Repeated over and over again. In her voice. Hermione.

I flicked the switch on the Deluminator to see the outcome, and out came a tiny ball of light. It slowly drifted towards my body, near my heart, and then went 'into' my body. It was then that I miraculously knew where I was going to find them.

I was going back to Hermione.

**Hermione's POV:**

I wake up, move to the small kitchen and begin to prepare the morning tea. The same routine at the same point every day since the day I died. Or at least, the day I wish I died. If I had died the day he left us, life would be so much more bearable, especially for Harry, so he didn't have to see me so sad. And I did, I died inside every time I thought of him leaving us. Ever. I just wanted him, still yearned for him after weeks of his absence. I missed him more than any part of home or my family. Maybe because he was my family now, along with Harry of course.

That afternoon I was sat, as per usual, by the radio, listening to the name as _he_ had done when he was here, and when Harry approached me I thought that he had finally had enough, that he would tell me to turn it off just as he had said to _him_, even though he knew how much it meant to me. I felt like I needed the tinny sound of that radio more than any friendship or love that he or anyone who wasn't Ron could give to me, yet despite all this he would steal it from me. But he surprised me, as he always does, by offering me his hand. The soft sound of music filled the air as I took it and was cradled in his arms in an awkward waltz position. Mostly we swayed, sometimes twirling each other as he tried to make me laugh, and it worked, if only for a moment, and yet that moment seemed enough for him.

In this time I contemplated staying here with Harry; falling in love, eloping, maybe even having children. Running from the war and its horrors, concentrating on ourselves and the happiness we would make for ourselves. Thinking back on this made me think of it as a moment of madness and desperation.

As the music began to fade, Harry pulled back and looked me straight into the eyes. I could tell what he was thinking, because I knew he had been having the same thoughts I had. I looked at him squarely, clearing my head. God, I was so close to kissing him! I would have too; if the music hadn't ended and the weight of the world, momentarily lifted, wasn't thrust back upon our shoulders, seeming heavier that before. The reason I let _him _go was to end this war, and I wasn't going to back out of that plan. I could think about me when I'd saved the lives of millions with my brilliant brain. I am the brightest witch of my age you know, reader!

As I turned away from Harry, I felt a new feeling: pride. Pride that came after making the right decision that would affect so many others. The decision that would win the war and the hearts of the nation.

**I think I really understood Hermione here, because believe me when I say I came so close to kissing…certain people at…some point in the summer. But now I know it was the right decision to not follow my heart, because I would have ended up hurt by the end, and I've had enough heartbreak over this summer to last a life time. I tell you, the life of a teenager in Lancashire isn't all fields of roses, sometimes you have to run past the occasional chav or whatever to reach your goals. And the moral of the story is to review my stories! Then I can feel happiness once more. I love you all! Happy Summer! Or what's left of it anyways! So…yeah…go review now! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, I know, now it's December and I haven't updated anything since around the end of August…my bad. But I'm here now, that's all that matters right?! I had started writing this at the end of August actually, so I had good intentions, but then I got to school…I'm in my fifth year, I have GCSE's to worry about here! Anyway, I figured I should take a break from working and let you all read what happens next in this story. I'll shut up now, enjoy!**

**Ron's POV:**

"Bloody hell!"

We stood across from each other, as though we were total strangers, despite the fact that we were best friends…once.

"What the hell were you thinking, Harry?!" I yelled, astonished by the situation we were in. I'd followed that ball of light around the forests of Britain, and finally Harry decided to show up…but then he threw himself into a frozen pond. Not good.

"I'll explain later, but right now you have a horcrux to destroy," said Harry, dripping and breathless.

"Me?!" I asked, bewildered.

"Why not? You're here now, you saved me from drowning, you may as well play a part in all this," explained Harry, handing me the sword we had just retrieved. Reluctantly I knelt before the locket Harry placed on the leafy ground, while he sat opposite me on the other side of the horcrux. "On three," Harry said, trying to calm me down; he must have noticed my shaking hands. I held the sword, poised above the accessory that had given me hell for the last however many months, ready to strike. "One…two…three!" He said something in Parseltongue, thereby opening the locket which blew us apart at an alarming rate, giving cause for serious damage. But it wasn't my sore backside that I was worrying about. Spiders, that's what came first in the series of horrors. They crawled towards me in that way of theirs, so creepy…urgh. Next came pictures of my family in the sky, towering over me like the branches of the trees; being tortured, sent to prison, dead dead dead, every time there was death, all while Voldemort's voice commentated the picture show, like a vivid storyteller; bringing the story to life with his words.

The worst came last though, when Harry and Hermione, or scarily beautiful versions of them, walked up to me in the fog created by the cold weather. They began to speak, making me doubt anything and everything I'd ever believed in. It made me question what they'd done here, without me. I mean, we're 18 for Godric's sake! We all have…needs. It took every ounce of sanity left within me not to just...whatever, that was the past. But what if they had…you know. No, I had to keep telling myself how ridiculous it was. I mean…she wouldn't of…Harry knew I…

"Who would look at you, next to Harry Potter? What woman would choose you, compared with the Chosen One?" smirked 'perfect' Hermione, above me and startlingly beautiful against the night's sky.

And that was when the kissing started. I won't go into too much detail, but it started agonisingly slowly, like they wanted to draw out each second together… then it turned more passionate, more urgent. I tried looking away, but every time I tried closing my eyes they were still there…following me. This was when I noticed they were both naked; the mist somehow looked charmed, covering up the bare essentials, but with enough on show to display their…situation, so I couldn't even get any pleasure from seeing her…get. .Ronald.

I felt grey. The kissing session continued as I looked on in plain astonishment at the scene before me, wallowing in my little pit of despair at the thought of losing her…until I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a rush of courage; I couldn't let Voldemort manipulate me like this, he wasn't going to get into my head, not this head! He couldn't treat me like I was a worthless rag doll, with ginger hair and a serious crush on the smartest witch of our age! The only way I would be worthless would be without my spirit, and I had no point on this planet without the two people in front of me. They were my best friends, through thick and thin, and I knew that neither of them would do this to me.

I found myself getting up; I hadn't realised how far the horcrux had flung me when it had opened, and charging at that wretched locket, bring the sword down on it and hearing the most blood-curdling scream I had ever heard. But then it was over, and the next thing I knew I was kneeling back on the ground, where I'd been only a few minutes ago, completely boggled.

**Hermione's POV:**

I was walking across a field. It was a very large field. So large in fact that all I could see was grass. And flowers, lots of flowers. For miles and miles.

And then I saw him, far off in the distance, walking towards me. I shouted his name, beginning to run. But he wasn't running. He didn't even acknowledge me. I shouted again, calling him to me, so we could hug and laugh and reunite at last. But there was someone coming up behind him. It was Lavender, skipping towards him. He turned to greet her, and as he waved, she stopped dead in her tracks, and ran her finger from her forehead to about where her belly-button might be, like she was unzipping an invisible jacket…

The sky turned blood-red as Lavenders figure melted to the floor, as Nagini sprung out of her remains, lurching at Ron, attacking him, aiming at his chest, his neck, his face, and he fell to the ground, completely helpless as a large pool of blood gathered around him. I began running again, trying to figure out some way to get the snake off him without killing myself in the process as my legs bounded towards him…but I hit a wall…no, not a wall, more like a barrier, causing my body to bounce backwards and I heard a hard 'thump' as I hit the ground. I felt the pain in my back side, but paid no attention to it as I looked on helplessly as Ron was attacked.

I heard a faint voice behind me. "Hermione!" It was Harry; I knew his voice better than anyone's, but when I turned the field was empty. I kept turning and turning, spinning round trying to find my best friend, desperate to get out of this field and off to somewhere where peace would be my life.

Then I woke up. I was back in the tent, panting as I heard my name being called again, coming from the forest outside. Harry.

I jumped up anxiously, grabbing my jumper (Harry already had my wand) and ran out into the numbing cold. I was about to ask what was the matter when I saw a blob of ginger hair out of blurry eyes, tired from sleep. I blinked several times, wiping my eyes in utter disbelief. My heart ceased to beat as I took in his demeanour, the way he was dressed, the way his ginger hair was styled, the shade of his eyes. I failed to notice the broken locket dangling from his grasp, mainly because my brain was buzzing; is this a dream? Is he real? Can I touch him?

"Hey," he said. I was torn between running up and hugging him, kissing him, the option that would make me feel so safe and secure once more, a feeling I'd longed for all the time he'd been away…or I could scream at him. I chose to go for the latter.

"Hey?! You leave us, stranded, alone for weeks without any note of how you were or where you were or whether you were coming back to us at all, and then you come back here, after all this time, and all you can think of to say is 'hey'? Of all things, 'hey'?!" By this time I was just in front of his face, pointing my finger at his, so close I could poke his out of, one of those beautiful blue orbs that just make me want to…no, stop it Hermione, get a grip, remember you're angry at him!

And then suddenly, just as I paused to catch some breath after my rant, he came out with this speech. It wasn't like anything I'd ever heard, with stories of Snatchers, pubs and back alleys. Then he explained about how he'd found us, slipping in a comment on my shield spells to try and butter me up presumably. But most importantly he told us of a ball of light coming out of the Deluminator and hitting his chest, mentioning something about my voice coming out of the said "ball of light".

I would of melted, but I was still so mad that he'd left me I knew I couldn't just break down, or run and kiss him, or do any of those stupid little girl reactions, because I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was fighting for my survival in a forest with my "team", and he was part of that team, and I'd trusted him, and then he'd just gone. Disappeared. Never to be seen again as far as I could tell. And then he just suddenly decides to come back, thinking "oh, this is fine, I'll just swan in there and say something to make Hermione melt because she's so pathetic like that," and so on and so forth. Basically, he wasn't getting away with the last few months so easily, no matter how heroic he had been in saving Harry and stabbing the Horcrux.

Saving Harry was the only reason I was letting him back in the tent at all, to be honest. He's going to pay, basically.

And on that thought, I turned and walked back into the tent.

**Ron's POV:**

"Hey." One word that I grew to regret quite bloody quickly. But damn, I'd forgotten how amazingly powerful she looked when she was angry, in a really strangely sexy way, you know; with her hair looking all swishy and massive and bushy and cute, then her arms flying wildly everywhere as she tried to get some unknown point across, and her eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown pools I just wanted to…stop Ron, she's just ruined your reunion! …Okay, so maybe I ruined our reunion, but that's completely irrelevant…

In my head there was a hell of a lot less shouting, and a few more hugs, maybe even a passionate kiss to top it all off?! …Yeah, that dream couldn't have been further from the truth. Then again, most of the dreams I have about Hermione aren't likely to come true anyway, especially not now that I've gone and pissed her off again, so she's not really likely to…but that's another story.

When she finally stopped screaming at me, I tried to explain to her about everything. Well, not everything, like I didn't tell her that I think I love her or any of that stuff, because that wouldn't be right, would it, I'm not totally stupid. Just about where I went, and about the Snatchers, and finally about the Deluminator. I even fitted in a complement about how great her shield spells must be working because I couldn't find them for ages, but I don't think it worked, she's going to stay mad at me for a while, I'm sure. She's not one to forget these sorts of things, our Hermione. This is definitely going to be a long couple of weeks.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I don't have much to say, so just review it please! Oh, and if you feel like PMing me with any questions or ideas for future chapters or for my other stories then feel free, I like to feel loved. And finally, Merry Christmas Potterheads, Fans and Readers, you all mean the world to me. Thanks for being here this last year, bring on 2013! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hello there people! How's it hangin'? Good? Good! Yes, I know, I'm an awful person for not updating, but killing me won't help the past. However, a couple of reviews might just make me write faster?! You never know! Anyway, I'm in the middle of my GCSE year, so don't hurt me too much, it's painful right now! And not to mention stressful! God! Any of you doing your important exams this summer? Let me know, we can complain together! Enjoy:**

**Ron's POV:**

I hadn't expected her to just forgive me straight away; I knew that life wouldn't go back to normal straight away, of course not. And yes, we'd had many fights before, and after a while things would just smooth themselves out and everything would be fine. But this argument was on a whole new scale.

"When do you reckon she'll start talking to me again?" I asked Harry when she went for a shower a few hours after I came back.

"Give it time mate," he half smiled, looking over at the bathroom door. "The good news is that it can't last forever, and she knows that she can't always be mad at you."

"Yeah," I sighed with a shrug as Hermione came back in and shot daggers across the room. Still mad at me then, the water couldn't wash that away. She moved over to her bunk, picking up and putting on her jacket.

"I'll take the first shift, 'Mione; you did it last night," offered Harry, grabbing his jumper and a blanket off his bed and heading out the piece of canvas we called a door, leaving Hermione and I alone in the tent.

"So," I began to say as she walked into the kitchen on the other side of the tent, so I could still see her, but she was as far away from me as possible without actually being outside. I noticed that she'd kept her jacket on, as if that extra layer of fabric separating us gave her comfort as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"So…" I tried again, desperate to kill this awkward silence.

"Don't even attempt to think about talking to me, Ronald." She'd used my full name. Not good.

"I'm just…" I began again, before being interrupted again.

"Just what? Huh? Just nothing! There is nothing you can say to me! Absolutely nothing! There is nothing that you can possibly come up with that will make this any better!" she shouted at me from across the room. There was a couple of minutes pause before she slumped to the floor, leaning against the counter. "I'm so tired," she whispered weakly, her head falling between her legs so I almost couldn't hear her. I sighed and got up, hoping not to be pushed away again.

**Hermione's POV:**

Oh shower water, why are you always so cold? I bet Ron's taken all of the hot water up already. So what if he hasn't actually turned on a tap yet, he did it with his mind!

I'm not making any sense.

I turned off the water, squeezing my hair free of its residue, and stepping out into the dank bathroom air, turning to the mirror above the sink. Not pleased with the image coming back at me, I continued with the drying the mess that I called my hair, and proceeding to put it into a scruffy bun on the top of my head. Lots of it had fallen out over the last few months; I regularly had to empty the shower drain, and I kept finding it everywhere! It wasn't exactly patchy, but it wasn't as thick as it used to be. That's what malnourishment and stress gets you I suppose.

While thinking all of this, I completely forgot about the ginger one piece of canvas over, and I was about to walk out into the living area in just my towel like normal when I realised. Quickly getting changed, I rechecked my hair and set my face into a scowl; I was still mad at him!

I walked out of the bathroom to see him and Harry on the latter's bunk, all chatter suddenly coming to a halt as I entered the room. Meaning one thing that any person who had been bullied in a past life would understand: they were talking about me. Not a good thing to be doing if you're trying to get back into my good books, I'm telling you.

Harry made a quick exit, using the excuse of the night watch to its full ability, leaving me and Ronald Bilius Weasley alone, in the tent that happened to have a good supply of kitchen knives. Not a smart move, Harry. Great work.

As a distraction, I went to make a cup of tea, the diversion lasting for about two seconds until he tried to start a conversation. I ignored him, continuing with the art of cup of tea making before he tried to start again.

"Don't even attempt to think about talking to me, Ronald." The use of his full first name was absolutely crucial in letting him know where we stood: with me holding the collar of his jacket over a cliff that led to a fiery hole of despair. Or something like that.

We continued with this hostile exchange until I sank to the floor, the adrenaline I had been running on finally expiring. I heard footsteps coming towards me slowly, tentatively, as if he were scared. And he had a right to be; he knew I would lash out if he provoked me too much, like that time in third year with Malfoy. And I would have done it again, if I hadn't been so…low. I was completely finished, and I'd never felt this weak.

"Let's get you to bed," he whispered in my ear. I began to protest when he stood up lifted me into his arms. On an ordinary day, like last year, then I would have been the happiest girl ever. But I can be happy later; right now I needed an energy boost. He lowered me into a bunk; I say 'a' bunk because I knew straight away that it wasn't mine; it was his. Everything smelt of him, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I could be mad at him tomorrow….maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but revision has to take provenance I'm afraid. This chapter is very dark in the beginning, beware; if you have a faint heart, just skim over it, and you'll get the idea. I'm sorry if it causes any offence. Hope everyone's doing okay! I won't gab on, enjoy the latest instalment!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I could see my nightmare looming; I could feel it trying to break into my thoughts. But something was pushing it all back, keeping my vulnerable and fragile dreams safe…for now. I'd had enough experience to realise that bodyguards move on quickly. Nothing lasts forever.

I suddenly became aware of an overpowering yet lovely smell surrounding me. Cinnamon. I'd never taken to the spice before, really; it was always too different for any of my eating habits, yet now it felt like heaven! I looked up to find the source of this beautiful scent, and I was met by the bluest eyes imaginable.

"Hey Ron," I smiled, wiping my eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he beamed, kissing me full on the mouth. I was so shocked I couldn't even react before he pulled away. Ronald Bilius Weasley had just kissed me!

I stood up from the bed and found myself in a quaint house, with a country view out of the windows. There was a knock at the door as two ginger children came into the room, bouncing on the bed I was lying in, shouting excitedly: "Good morning Mummy and Daddy!"

I was quite confused, and was about to express this to Ron, when the room began to shake and the sky outside turned suddenly dark and foggy. The next thing I knew, a group of Death Eaters had the bed surrounded, and began casting the Crucio curse on both the children in front of me. I watched and screamed in horror helplessly as their bodies fell to the floor, writhing in excruciating pain before my eyes. Then each child had a Death Eater holding them up, and their heads were decapitated with a swift wand movement from each of the Death Eaters. I felt for Ron next to me as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, turning to see a headless body slumped next to me. Dead. I screamed until my throat gave in, my heart hammering in my chest as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room. Suddenly, I was back in the tent in the woods, and was greeted by more Death Eaters, next to who, or rather above them, was Harry, strung up by the neck, his arms spread, with the locket in one hand, his wand in the other. He was still alive though, and he looked down at me pleadingly, as though I could help. I was sat on the floor, a ring of Death Eaters around me so I couldn't escape. Within the ring with me were the headless gingers from the house in the countryside. Bellatrix made me watch as Ron and the children were tortured, abused sexually and physically, and pulled apart, limb from limb by the Death Eaters. The wicked witch made sure I was near enough to the display so that their blood could run and create a pool around me. Tears streamed down my face, and my hoarse throat was strained as I screamed for them, my friends, the children that I assumed were mine. I looked up to see Harry drop from his supports on his arms, and his corpse swung in the faint breeze from the open canopy, the blood from his arms that had been shredded, and from his neck, dripped into the pool of blood that was accumulating around me. Before long I was drowning in the warm, red liquid, unable to breathe as the blood entered my lungs, yet somehow I was still screaming.

"Hermione! Stop screaming! 'Mione? Shh! Shh, it's all okay, it's going to be fine," came a voice from somewhere unknown, and eventually Ron came into view. I sat up, eyes wide, sweating and panting like I'd just run the London Marathon!

I looked at him and hugged him so hard that I pulled him on top of me on the bed. "I'm so glad you're okay," I said, crying now as I shook against him. He didn't even try to pull away, no doubt noticing that his jumper was getting soaked with my tears; Ron understood that I just needed him. He rubbed my back, letting the tears subside so I could relax against him. I began to let him pull away, but he stopped as my face was under his. He looked at me, in me, and he began moving closer at a snails' pace.

"Godric, that shower is c.o.l.d! Do you want a…oh...ahem…sorry…," Harry trailed off awkwardly. Ron tried to get off me, but he hit his head on the bunk above his bed. I was still in his bed. Damn.

"Umm, what was that Harry?" asked Ron awkwardly, untangling himself and standing in the middle of the tent.

"Oh yes, tea anyone?"

**Ron's POV:**

Screaming. And wriggling, she was. Arms, flailing about, almost hitting me. Almost. When I finally managed to rouse her, she just looked up and squeezed me in the tightest hug possible. And what a hug it was! I held her, my eyes closing as I gently smelled her hair. I'd always loved the smell of her hair. I thought I'd forgotten it, but now here I was, holding the girl I never thought I'd hold again. I began pulling away, somewhat unwillingly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable as I was squishing her, but the way she looked up at me, so innocently, with wet trails patterning themselves down her cheeks, I unconsciously began leaning in, slowly, but feeling a certain type of urgency. I was closer to her that I had ever been, just a little further and-

"Godric that shower was cold!" Damn it, Harry.

**A/N: only a short on, I know, and it was very dark, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. REVIEW! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry this is quite late, but recently I've got back into writing, which is good for you, and me, and this story. Theres another chapter for this stoy that you can expect in the next few weeks that Ive already written! I know, I do treat you! Anyway, on with the show!**

**RON'S POV:**

"I think we should visit Lovegood," said Hermione, almost nervously as she addressed the black haired wizard before her.

"What? Hermione that's insane! It's too dangerous-"

"I'ts a risk I know we have to take. Come on Harry; he obviously has information he can share with us about the Deathly Hallows! We need all the answers we can get if we want to get this done!"

"But Hermione-"

"But what? We obvioulsy aren't epiphinising right now, are we? So let's just go! Any information is good information, right?"

Harry was huffing, trying to come up with some way to disagree. But of course Hermione was right: this is Hermione we're talking about; she's always bloody right!

"I agree with Hermione. We should go see Lovegood. Let's take a vote, eh? Who says we go?" I say enthusiastically, raising my hand. She looked up at it, then to m face, so I smiled toothily. She turned to Harry, and I definately saw her raise her eyebrows before she walked out of the tent. Just before she left, she turned and said, much more confidently than before: "I guess that means we're going. Tomorrow morning." She was on first watch, and I gazed after her as she went to sit at the mouth of our home.

"You should go talk to her," prompted Harry as he went into the kitchen to make a brew.

"She won't talk to me. She'll just ignore me or tell me to piss off!" I say, leaning against the sink.

"Then maybe you should fight for her attention. She needs to know that you're stillthe annoying wanker you were before and then work up from there! She's only making you suffer because she suffered. She cried for weeks Ron! Probably longer, she just didn't let me hear. And all that time she hated herself for suffering and hated you for leaving her and making her suffer."

"I suffered! Doesn't she think I hated myself too? She has every right to hate me!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and fight for her. That's what she needs right now." We paused in our discussion as Harry stired his tea. "And take her this; make it a conversation starter if you will," he smiled, passing me the chipped mug, with a faded Harpies logo on it. I returned the smile, thanking him, and then walking to the door, dodging her blanket-clad figure.

"Here you go, that'll warm you up," I say, handing her the mug.

"Thanks Harry," she calls back into the tent, replied by a chuckle from within the canvas, all while she raised an eyebrow at me. She took a sip and went back to her book, her wand blanced behind her ea, as if it wasn't even there. The ignorance was killing me.

"Tell me!" I siad, slightly louder than I had planned, making her jump.

"My god Ronald! Tell you what?" she gasped, putting down her book.

"Tell me what I've got to do to get you to talk to me again! I miss you!" I say desperately.

"You miss me? You say that as if you're surprised! Didn't you miss me before? You know, when you left us! Don't you realise that you can't just come back into our lifes and expect everything to go back to the way it was within a few days!"

"Why not?" Oh Merlin, I should NOT have said that, I knew it the second the words left my stupid bloody mouth.

"Why not?! WHY NOT?! Why do you think 'not'? Need I spell it out again? You. Left. Us. At the worst possible moment to leave us. And you chickened out, because our life isn't glam enough for you, or because our food doesn't match up to your mothers perfect cooking. Do you not see how stupid that was?"

"Why was it stupid? You guys don't need me; you've got the brains, he's got the power, and what do I have?"

"Without you we are nothing! You mean everything to me!" She gasped as she realised her error, though it took me a few seconds to register what she had just said. Once everything was taken in, she sat down (I hadn't realised she'd stood up) her head in her hands. I just stood there awkwardly, of course, because I'm a prick, until I saw her shoulders shake.

"'MIone," I whispered, kneeling in front of her. She had her face hidden, so I parted her hair and prised away her hands. "'MIone, it's okay." She just nodded, and leaned on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her slim shoulders instinctively and I felt her relax into me. I caught Harry's attention with a wave of my hand, and with awful sign language got him to take Hermione's shift, promising to repay him later. I released one of my hands from behind her and shifted her so I could pick her up. She mumbled some sort of "leave me be" but that wasn't going ot happen. Takingher inside, I laid her on her bed. When askd if she wanted anything, with her eyes closed,she tugged on my Cannons hoodie, "'Mione, you don't like the Cannons!" to which she replied with a pull on my hand.

So there I was, two minutes later: in bed with Hermione Granger. I knew I was only acting as a pillow, and if she came to her senses she'd probably kill me, but I decided to savour every moment,because for all I knew I couldnever get this chance again: either of us could be dead tomorrow! She smelt so nice, even though I'd seen her throw out her bottle of perfume I bought her years ago two days earlier: yes I had noticed. Itwas just her natural smell...and it was heavenly.

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

Honestly, Harry needs to trust me more! Visiting Lovegood could give us answers we would never establish on our own!And I cannot believe Ron felt he had to stick up for me; I'm not a helpless female! I've had to look after and defend myself for quite some time, thank you very much. He cam eoutside and handed me a cup of tea, but I wasn't fooled for a minute. "Thanks Harry" I almost laughed at how silly it all was, but of course Ron had to come and blow everything out of the water. He's really tiring me out at the moment. I'm so tired. And I know for a fact that I've never looked worse.

"Why not?" I looked at him, incredulously pondering how to deal with his pettiful stupidity. This argument went on, shouts getting louder, and I ended up stood, wand in hand, ready to seriously damage the arse off of him!

" You meaneverything to me!" And there it was, out in the open: i display of my weakness. I sat, not so gracefully, and the tears began. I had no idea where they were coming from anymore, I'd cried so much in the months previously. But they insisted on carrying on, pouring down my cheeks, into my hair, my face a mess once more. The way I saw it he was just a shoulder to cry on. Well, not just that, he is Ron after all. I vaguelly remember being carried back into the tent, but when he let go of me I felt instantly cold. I had to have him, if nothing else. He would do to take the nightmares away, just for tonight.

Next morning I found myself in an empty bed, beign rocked awake by Harry, and I noticed a huddled shadow outside our tent: Ron, keeping watch. I was grateful to him for once: no nightmares. That certainly was a plus.

"So, Lovegood's today!" I say, getting up and picking up a jumper that was strewn across the floor (that's what you get when you live with boys) and putting it on.

"'Mione, I'm not-" Harry began protesting.

"Shut up right now Harry Potter: we agreed last night! We are going and that is final!"

"Okay mum!" He said jokingly. "Tea?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. Accepting his offer, I turned to see Ron staring at me, a bit too low for my liking.

"Ronald, my eyes are up here, you know! And it's rude to stare," I smirk, putting my hands mock-angrily on my hips.

"No sorry, it's just...that's my jumper," he looked slightly embarassed as I looked down at the big R on my chest.

"Oh, umm, yes, it appears so..."

"I thought I'd lost it after I left..."

"Oh..." there was an awkward silence between us as we both looked at his initial on my chest, "Yeah, I've had it...sorry. You probably needed it, but it was in the dirty pile and by th time I realised, you had already gone so...yeah."

"No, no, that's...that is fine," he half-smiled, and I found myself smiling back. I'd missed his smile.

**So there you go, another chapter complete. I'm sorry if the spacing is weird: I'm on my Mums computer and the space bar doesnt work properly. Hope you're having a good summer!**


End file.
